No solo los dos contra el mundo
by KrizDeanGirl
Summary: Lo que ocurrió al concluir "Sign of Three" ¿Qué ocurre en la cabeza de Sherlock al dejar la boda de John temprano? Lidiar con los viejos hábitos no es tan simple ahora. Ahora todo ha cambiado.


Algunos spoilers si no han visto "The Empty Hearse" y "Sign of three"

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo mi mente destrozada al terminar de ver SoT, sean fuertes mis Sherlockians. Lo peor llega el domingo con el último episodio.

* * *

Al parecer era cierto. Su hermano se lo había advertido y ahora se daba cuenta que siempre tuvo razón. Que te importe no es una ventaja. Que te importe nunca podría ser una ventaja.

Se había estado repitiendo todas esas semanas que esto no sería más que el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo y no el fin de una "era" como la Señora Hudson se había esforzado tantas veces en decir. No podría ser el fin de todo… ¿verdad? El mismo John se lo había dicho sentados en una banca mientras investigaban un caso. Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros al casarme con Mary. Él le había creído, aunque no se permitiese aceptarlo sí le asustaba la idea de quedarse solo. Lo cual era completamente irracional debido a que antes de conocer a John casi cuatro años atrás ya tenía la posición del único Detective Consultor del mundo, ya conocía a la Señora Hudson, a Lestrade y Molly.

Pero ahora había una diferencia.

En esos tiempos él evadía toda aquella relación fuera de lo profesional con cualquier otro ser humano. Ni con su misma familia se permitió una relación afectiva. Su trabajo era su familia, su amante, su mundo completo. Estaba solo y la soledad lo protegía. No solo de las heridas físicas.

Se acercó un taxi y casi decidió levantar la mano, pero no lo hizo. En cambio volvió la mirada para asegurarse que John no venía tras suyo a preguntarle porqué había abandonado la boda y a prácticamente obligarlo a regresar. Claro que deseaba regresar, pero él mismo sabía que ese no era su lugar. La gente, la música todo eso pertenecía a otro mundo. Parecía que todos ellos comprendían una especie de idioma que Sherlock nunca terminó por comprender completamente.

Claro que estaba feliz por John, Mary era una gran mujer. Desde el primer momento en que la conoció quiso encontrar en ella algo malo, algo dañino, algo oscuro que le permitiese dudar de ella y alejarla de su amigo. Pero no hubo nada malo. Ella era una mujer estupenda, perfecta para John. Él comprendía muy bien lo terrible que había sido su muerte para su amigo, y cómo una sola llamada pudo haber mantenido su relación intacta y sin cambios para los dos. Si John hubiese sabido antes que yo estaba vivo nunca hubiese empezado a trabajar en ese hospital y ahora mismo probablemente estaría solucionando un caso juntos.

Pero ya nada podría ser así nunca más.

John había hecho todas esas promesas antes de saber que en nueve meses se convertiría en padre.

Padre. John Watson se convertiría en papá

Eso cambiaba por completo la situación. Ahora todo era diferente.

Ya no podría haber espacio para él cuando la vida entera de su amigo estaría a punto de cambiar para siempre. Un hijo. Una esposa. Todo eso era algo con que él nunca podría competir. Lo más cercano que tenía a una familia era la relación con su amigo. Sus padres no comprendían y Mycroft… bueno, Mycroft era lo menos parecido a un hermano en su experiencia.

Dobló en la esquina y se detuvo un momento.

Si antes no había necesitado a John en su vida ¿por qué ahora sí? Vamos Sherlock, haz lidiado muy bien con el trabajo en tus años anteriores ¿Por qué no podrías hacerlo ahora?

Pero no había lidiado bien con su vida en años anteriores. Lo sabía, ahora lo sabía. No se percató de cuan solo estaba hasta que dejó de estarlo. Todos esos años procurando no preocuparse por nadie más, pero este doctor llega a su vida y cambia todo. ¿Y ahora cree que puede largarse y dejarlo solo otra vez? Así dice ser mi amigo, mi "mejor amigo", yo pretendí estar muerto por él, para salvarle la vida a él, cada día durante esos dos años con cada caso oía su bendita voz en su cabeza manteniéndolo cuerdo.

Pero John estaba muy ocupado siguiendo con su vida, consiguiendo una pareja y siendo feliz.

¿De verdad creía que todo es no le había afectado a él también? Y cuando finalmente llega a casa, a su casa y espera encontrar su vida otra vez se da cuenta que todo cambió.

Él entendía perfectamente como debió haber sido para John, hablaron de esto después y todo quedó perdonado. Pero la verdad es que ya nada era igual. Se sentía solo y detestaba ese sentimiento. Era más sencillo no sentir nada.

Cada minuto que pasa dentro de su flat siente el vacío existente dejado por su amigo. Cada vez que siente la necesidad inminente de un cigarro la voz de John aparece de la nada y lo detiene. Pero ahora no estaba John y no estaría por un mes completo. Su amigo estaba muy ocupado con su esposa y futuro hijo ahora.

Se repudiaba por pensar eso. John merecía ser feliz, merecía una familia normal después de todo lo que vivió en la guerra, merecía una esposa que comprendiera, merecía tranquilidad y paz y eso es algo que nunca conseguiría teniéndolo a él como amigo. No. Si eres amigo de Sherlock Holmes lo único que conseguirás es que te maten o hieran. Punto.

Una pequeña tienda estaba abierta, se acercó hacia el muchacho que estaba cuidando el pequeño puesto mientras que la jefa salía a verse con su amante. La tienda era obviamente de una mujer y este chico de unos 17 años se sentía completamente humillado de estar sentado tras un mostrador que dice "Sra. Gadler"

"Dame un marvollo negro"

"Una libra"

Sherlock puso el dinero frente al joven, quien le alcanzó un antiguo encendedor. Una vez encendido el cigarro se dirigió hacia la salida, pero antes de irse se volvió

"No deberías de robarle el dinero a tu jefa, será muy sencillo inculparte"

Se fue dejando al joven con el rostro aterrorizado.

No debería fumar, lo tenía muy en claro. Una adicción tan fuerte como la que tuvo a la nicotina nunca se elimina por completo y él sabía muy bien que una vez iniciada es demasiado complicada de abandonar. Pero por hoy se lo perdonó. Todos parecían divertirse así que él también podía costearse algo de diversión.

Dejó que el tabaco entre hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, esa sensación que había evitado por más de dos años solo por cumplir con una promesa hecha a su amigo John. Hoy no tenía importancia, ya no. Si va a volver a la soledad nuevamente entonces tiene que romper relaciones con el exterior. No le tiene que importar nada nuevamente. ÉL, Sherlock, eso es lo único que importa, él y el trabajo.

Podría empezar en ese mismo instante a encontrar uno, sacó su celular.

Ningún aviso de llamada perdida o mensaje.

Tampoco esperaba alguno ¿verdad? Por qué quería creer que alguien en esa fiesta se preguntaría porqué la abandonó tan temprano. No tenía ningún motivo para pensar que John, Lestrade o Molly se intentarían comunicar, ni siquiera la Sra. Hudson.

Revisó su bandeja de entrada, allí están todas esas consultas y casos que esperaban a ser resueltos. _Elije uno, elije cualquiera Sherlock por mí_

- "fuera de mi cabeza"

Guardó el teléfono, quizás no era el momento adecuado para buscar un caso. Después de todo eran casi la 11.30 había caminado más de lo planeado aparentemente pues descubrió que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su flat. La señora Hudson habrá llegado o seguirá en la fiesta. Como sea pensaba entrar lo más silencioso posible, no deseaba escuchar las historias adorables que ella tendría para contar. En ese momento que en verdad deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era… _No Sherlock, no puedes seguir drogándote cada vez que no sabes como_

"CALLATE"

Lo dijo en voz alta, casi gritando. No tenía por qué seguir escuchando sus consejos, Él era un adulto y podía decidir lo que le venga en gana sin tener que brindarle explicaciones a nadie.

Se acercó a la puerta. La Señora Hudson no había llegado aun así que entró sin ningún cuidado de ser silencioso, dejo su coat en el perchero y fue escalera arriba. Entró a la pequeña sala sumida en la penumbra, no encendió la luz y se dirigió a su habitación, una vez dentro encendió la pequeña lámpara en su mesa de noche y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. Sacarse la camisa, el chaleco y el terno le resultó más liberador de lo que quizás debió. Dobló las prendas y las colocó sobre una cesta de ropa en la esquina oscura de su cuarto. Rápidamente su puso los pantalones y una camiseta de mangas cortas, sería más cómodo el procedimiento si las mangas eran cortas. Se arrodilló a los pies del buró y abrió el último cajón, en la parte trasera quedaban sus últimas reservas, John no sabía de estas y el mismo Sherlock no se permitió abrir este cajón durante años.

Pero ahora todo era diferente

De lo más profundo salió una pequeña cajita plateada, la abrió con cuidado y allí estaba su salvavidas. Una jeringa lista y una pequeña botellita sin etiqueta, no necesitaba la etiqueta después de todo. Él sabía perfectamente cómo luce la heroína. Preparó la jeringa de manera automática, sus manos hábiles recordaron este procedimiento que elaboraron con tanta frecuencia años atrás. Se dirigía a la cama para concluir el procedimiento cuando un sonido lo distrajo.

El ruidito molestoso provenía de la misma habitación. De la canasta de ropa. De su teléfono.

Dudó por un segundo pero finalmente depositó con cuidado la dosis sobre la mesa y fue en busca del celular. Ya pensaba en lo que le diría a John, que no se sentía bien y tuvo que regresar, que le dolía la cabeza, etc. Sería fácil convencerlo que nada ocurría. El sonido se detuvo. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo del saco y se quedó de pie viendo la pantalla.

La llamada perdida era de Mycroft.

Llegó un mensaje.

"CÓMO ESTUVO LA FIESTA

SUPONGO QUE TE ESTARÁS

DIVIRTIENDO"

Apagó el aparato y lo colocó sobre su mesa de noche. Tomó la jeringa y luego de dedicarle una mirada paciente e interesada a la colección de puntitos apenas visibles ahora que en años anteriores habían decorado su muñeca y antebrazo izquierdo como trofeos, introdujo la aguja en su piel y presionó el líquido dentro de su organismo.

En el instante supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Todos parecían haber ganado algo ese día, John una nueva esposa e hijos, El capitán ganó una oportunidad de vivir… y él

Él aún tenía otra dosis para más tarde.


End file.
